Talk:Timeline of googology
pi record How much the topic of pi record related to googology? Of course googology is based on math, so any math topic can be indirectly related, but do we want to keep so much pi records in timeline of googology? I would suggest that we keep John Machen (1706) as one of the earliest works and it is based on development of a new formula, and Reitwieser (1949), because it is the earliest work of the calculation of computer, and delete the others. Kyodaisuu (talk) 01:09, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed you're.so. 01:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :;yay i'm not in this page <3 WikiRigbyDude (talk) 03:14, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Apollonius of Perga It is written that Apollonius of Perga "the Great Geometer" wrote Conics, invented superscription notation for higher numbers in Roman numerals. I looked up for this source for a while but I couldn't find the "superscript notation". What is it and where is the source? Here it is written A number of other works by Apollonius in the field of pure mathematics are known to us from remarks by later writers, but detailed information about the contents is available for only one of these: a work described by Pappus in Books II of his Collectio. Since the beginning of Pappus’ description is lost, the title of the work is unknown. It expounds a method of expressing very large numbers by what is in effect a place-value system with base 10,000. This way of overcoming the limitations of the Greek alphabetic numeral system, although ingenious, is not surprising, since Archimedes had already done the same thing in his Ψαμμèτης (or “Sand Reckoner”). Archimedes’ base is 10,0002. It is clear that Apollonius’ work was a refinement on the same idea, with detailed rules of the application of the system to practical calculation. If "superscript notation" means this base 10,000 system, it is not new compared to Archimedes. As to the superscript notation, René Descartes is sometimes credited as the first use of superscripts for powers or exponents, like here. Did the similar system exist in ancient Greek? Kyodaisuu (talk) 08:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Steinhaus-Moser Leo Moser died in 1970 and can not have invented anything in 1983.Steinhaus had made his contribution many years before with his Megiston having appeared in the Guinness Book in Moser's lifetime. As recounted on my website I devised my nomenclature system in the late 1980s and enhanced it afterward (e.g. adding zettillion & yottillion in the early '90s though the hyphenations were already devised in the late-'80s version) with the Alphabet & Epstein Number concepts,though not yet written out,dating to about 2011. Louis E./le@put.com/ 02:55, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, it's definitely older than that. I'm guessing that 1983 is the year of some later revision of Mathematical Snapshots. According to the MAA website, Mathematical Snapshots first came out in 1937, so assuming that edition had the polygon notation (no reason to think it didn't), Steinhaus notation is 80 years old. We still need to figure out when Moser made his modification to Steinhaus' notation. :It's interesting that Knuth's arrow notation (1976) and Conway's chained arrow notation (1995) are so much newer than Steinhaus-Moser. Deedlit11 (talk) 06:31, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I know Steinhaus had done it by 1950.It's interesting that Susan Stepney's page (a key spur to my getting back into all this) treats Moser as an advance on Conway,though actually 3->3->3->3 is much larger than 3[3[33]] (her notation).This influenced my ordering of the operations in my portmanteau "popble" function (originally Steinhaus,Knuth,Conway,Moser,Bowers,now ultrex,Knuth,Conway,Moser,Bowers). 15:37, September 12, 2017 (UTC)